Field
Apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus processing an image signal input from the outside to display an image and a control method thereof, more particularly to a display apparatus having an improved user-convenient structure that does not involve input of all settings in full in conducting an initial setup of the display apparatus to provide an optimized service to a user.
Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes an image signal input from an external image source to display an image on a display panel configured as various types, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. A display apparatus available to ordinary users is provided as a TV or monitor. For example, a display apparatus configured as a TV conducts diverse processes, for example, tuning and decoding, on broadcast signals transmitted from a broadcasting station to display images of user-desired broadcast channels, or processes image signals received from content providers connected locally or via a network to display content images.
The same models of display apparatuses may be used by users in different environments. Thus, a display apparatus provides an initial setup service so that a user first sets up functions of the display apparatus appropriately for each environment to first use the display apparatus after purchase. The initial setup service includes a stage setting input method via a user interface (UI) image, and the display apparatus first sets up various functions of the display apparatus via setting input through the UI image.
However, the more functions the display apparatus can perform with technological advancement, the greater number of stages a user endures during an initial setup and the more UI images are needed for the stages, causing user inconvenience in the initial setup and increasing the required time for the initial setup.